User talk:Snakeboss14/1
Hi!!! You're in my talk and I hope you have visited my userpage and other stuff. Anyways, please leave a comment below. Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - hi! hey, I also "Invented" that pikmin zoo think a few weeks ago. that prooves it's a good idea! Wiki443556 09:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) here you are mate, an edit count! edit the page, copy and paste the thing that says "editcount" and place it on your page! Wiki443556 18:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) pkikmin zoo sounds asome Rpwyb 00:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) New Pikmin I had an idea for green pikmin, they have tails, and can make plant life (Pellet Posies, nectar weed and whatever pellet weeds are) grow faster or regrow (excluding PP). Orange have no facial features except for eyes and can carry bomb rocks and are immune to explosions, lastly there are pink who have butterfly like wings, when thrown they fly forawd a bit, so they can get over a abyss. What do you think snakeboss14? Joshazilla23 A few things When you upload images, could you please choose a license from the dropdown on the upload page; if they're going to be for your use and not put on any articles, choose 'user image' to tag them as such. Secondly, although we don't limit the number of images users can upload for their userpage or signature, this is primarily an encyclopedia, so we ask that you don't go overboard with it. Just try to keep the number at a reasonable level. Finally, when you put a message on a talk page, sign your message with three tildes (~~~), or four to add a date/time-stamp as well, so that people can see who's left the message. If you want to create a custom signature to use instead of the default one, there's a guide at . :Hey, no need to apologise; you didn't know. tell.. yoshord to recolor the glowstem and ill go awayYsyty 23:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Go away from the wiki or stop saying this? Maybe I can recolor it. put the link on glowstem(stop saying this) :Ok, I'll tell him. Or would you rather want me to recolor it? YouYsyty 23:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) OK! Then tell me what to do, please. Do I just take the image and paint the light green or what? Oh....I thought you would know...Ysyty 00:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) So ask himYsyty 00:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm...you still there?Ysyty 00:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Just playing Metroid Prime 3. I returned, so I have to ask him? OK. Get an answer yet?--Ysyty 00:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I suppose he's not online. And I won't be until tomorroe. Hey snakboss come see my websit @ pikminrule.webs.com (invite ppl theres a chat room) spread the word whoever gives me the best pics of purple and white pikmin in leaf bud and flower for gets somthing(for paterns use the blue or red pics in pikmin family)Ysyty 22:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Just don't put it in the article. what are you using to make the map of The Forest Navel i just might use it for somethingYsyty 01:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I used a map image and then drew over it in Paint. When I finish, I'll probably work on Final Tria. re:Signatures Note that you can check the code of anyone's sig by editing a page where they're signed; and if it's a thing with curly brackets like mine, go to the page in the brackets to find the code and edit that. Anyway, to get the box, put it in a 'span' tag, and apply a border to the tag with the 'style' attribute, which goes inside the opening tag. Example: name and stuff here The '1px' is how many pixels thick the border is, the 'solid' is the border style (you could research, others that I remember are 'dotted', 'dashed', 'inset', 'outset' and 'groove'), and '#f60' is the colour, which can be either the name of one of the predefined common colours (can't be bothered to find a list, just things like, 'white', 'red', 'blue', 'gray'), or, as is the case here, a hexadecimal colour code preceeded by '#', either 3 or 6 digits in length, where the first 1/2 control red (from '0' to 'f' or '0' to 'ff'), the next 1/2 green, and the last 1/2 blue. Sorry for writing so much, but I didn't know how much you know, and I like to get everything you might need to know in straight away. Right, as for userboxes, the ones we have made already are at category:Pikipedia userboxes; if you want a custom one, either take the code from one of those and change bits, learn to write it up yourself, or request it in the forum. Drawings and Light Blue Pikmin I was wondering what softwhere you use to draw you pic's? Paint perhaps? As for light blue pikmin, their hard to do because their colour has to match their ability .e.g. red=fire, yellow=electricity, blue=water, white= skull and crossbones (for poison). I dunno what purples for, possibly something to do with Sumo's? As for bulbmin, thats a different story, **cough*have no idea*cough** Joshazilla23 You must be really good at paint to have done them, personally, I can only draw stickmen, (LOL). Pikmin wise, Green=Nature, Orange=Sand/Earth/Bomb Rocks (The cracks on bomb rocks are orange). Purple could come from how purple is a slightly dark colour seeing as their found underground. Joshazilla23 Dude, seriously? I am also working in a better Forest Navel map, but I haven't done anything in a few weeks because '''the whole country was left behind at school' after two weeks of swine flu quarantine. I'll continue by July, probably, to have it finished by August. '' weak... Either way I answered you at Talk:Blue Pikmin --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I can't believe that the whole country's schools were behind because of the quarantine, is what I meant. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Cyan Pikmin OMG!! I actually had a similar idea to you, but insted of fog it was mist/steam. And had clear leaves. .P.S. I saw you made a userbox, ya know the friend one? I was wondering if I could put it on my page as I think of you as my friend (If thats all right). .P.P.S. Whats its name? Joshazilla23 22:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Yes and yes, oh I may put youre cyan idea on my page, but ill say; 'based on User:Snakeboss14's idea'. Lastly for the featured image, maybe you could put the overview of the Wistful Wild as, along with being both a highly detailed picture it could raise the popularity of the Wistful Wild as being the Featured article. Joshazilla 19:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Got a point there :-S Joshazilla 21:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Featured image When you change the template, what's on the main page might stay the same for you if your browser's saved the page (called 'caching') and is just loading that version off your computer. Depending on your browser, you can either clear or bypass the cache (try the instructions at mediawiki:common.js). Otherwise, it should just fix itself after a while. A Note Can I have a friend box?-- the master --MewFan128 17:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Do you htink you could help me with posting your friend box on my user page?--Gamefreak75 02:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: question No, I'm not the only admin ( ), but only two (Prez being the other one) are active. And Prez is sort of...fading away. He's still active on the internet, just not here so much. Geee, thanks Snakeboss14!--Pikmin fan 101 01:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' But i cant seem to figure out how to put pictures on the side without adding some every time. Can you help?''Pikmin''''fan 101'' you know, UPLOAD pictures. My computer is slow, and it takes a while to upload and paste''Pikmin''''fan 101'' :Snakeboss14, do you think you could help me with changing the color of my signature and adding a picture (not in a box)? Oh yeah, oops. I forgot to put my sig on the comment, but do you think you could help me?--Gamefreak75 23:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yoshord helped me wiht my sig, but do you know how to set it so when you press the sig button, it appears on the screen instead of the regular green one?--Gamefreak75 17:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes you could use my userbox.--Gamefreak75 00:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Olimar's Voyage Log The name is Olimar's Voyage Log. It is more correct, because it is what appears in the game. If you want, put Ship's Log. TyagoHexagon Emperor Bulblax killer ; Titan Dweevil destroyer :You have the PAL version, don't you? In my game it is called Ship Log, that's why I change it. ::OK, no problem. Just put that in the page Olimar's Voyage Log, please. :::Sure, I do that because the wiki is mostly based on the other version. NSTC or NTSC, something like that. And by the way, how do you get them? I have only got a few in my game. Metroid Snakeboss, have you played any Metroid games?-- 23:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Metroid Prime 1 and 3 and the Super Metroid masterpiece from Brawl =P. Just returned from playing Prime 3 in Hyper Mode. They are GREAT games. Why? I wanted to know which ones you recommend. Is Metroid: Prime Triology all the Metroid Prime games put into one disc?-- 01:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I recommend you all Metroid games. They are among my favorite videogame franchises. The original games, Prime trilogy and the upcoming Other M have a very different gameplay. In the beginning, they were self-scrollers, you know. Both gameplays are good, but I prefer the Prime games. As for the Prime trilogy, there are five Prime games: Metroid Prime, Prime 2 Echoes, Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime Pinball and Prime 3 Corruption. We can take Pinball out of the trilogy. Even though Hunters is a Prime game, it was designed for Nintendo DS and has a different plot. As a summary, the Prime trilogy contains Prime 1, Echoes and Corruption. :Ah, okay. I can't wait for it to come out. It'll be my first Metroid game. ::Yes, I say you buy it You will like it. Tell me when you get it! Okay, I will. I'll ask you for any strategies if I ever get stuck.-- 15:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Mm, I would've bought the trilogy pack thing if I didn't already have all three separately. It would be nice to try 1/2 with Corruption controls, but I'm not going to pay for them again. And yes, they're great games, all three, amongst the best I've played. I'm going to buy it because I've never played Echoes and the rest I've borrowed them from my friends. Featured pic... Could this: be the next article? It's one of my favs, and is drawn well. Joshazilla 19:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :OK! Then wait for it next Monday! Welcome Back Snakeboss, how was your vacation?-- 17:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Soo... you're in the race too... Well, yes. I've always wanted to become an admin, so I tried. Doesn't really matter who wins as long as he deserves it. :As for my vacation, it was cool, Gamefreak! We decided to go on the van, so it was twelve hours on the way there and on the way back 0_0 But I enjoyed it, thanks for asking. Hi! I hope you enjoyed your vacation, I saw youre in the admin compitition as well, who wins? I have no idea... [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] :Oi! 24 hours in a van, I'd die. Well, good luck out there... Yeah, good luck to us all... (looks suspiciously at everyone) [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|zilla]] '''for admin' Yeah, fortunately we made a stop on the way back and we had some movies to watch but it sure was tiring! And good luck, too. I'll be rooting for all of you.-- 20:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Thnx Game. :Thanks. By the looks of it, this is gonna be BIG!! ::Yeh, hey wait Political Sigs were my idea! :::In some way, yes, though I had already seen some at Mariowiki. I saw your's and didn't mind, but there's Joshazilla too. So then I made one. I wanted it to be a little different but I couldn't think of anything. ::::Oh, alright then. Snakeboss, how do you put a gif file on your homepage? The one like the Hitler eating watermelon?-- 23:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, do you have Smash Bros. Brawl?-- 03:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I Wi-Fi Brawl, and Kart Wii, among other games :If you Wi-fi brawl, ca you give me your friend code? I'm tired of playing with random dumbos that kill themself on purpose.-- 15:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, I hate the ones that do NOTHING, they just stand their, I'd give you my code but i'm seriously crap on brawl and the lag is unbearable. It's pkay, give me your code and my code is on my userpage. But its bettre to have someone that does nothing than someone that kills themself. I had +5 points, but that idiot on my team that I was playing with had -21 points so we were basically screwed.-- 15:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Search me on SmashWiki, it's on my page, I'll add you later. Yeah, the Kart Wii code is in my userpage. Still need to check the Brawl one. :As for the gif, first of all, upload it, and then just write the code as if you were putting an image. Okay, thanks. You're lucky that you have Kart Wii... I need it so bad. Does it use Gamecube controls?-- :Oh you don't have it? Sad... it's my fav kart game. And yes, you can use the GC controls, but they're different. As long as GC controls are usable I don't care. Wii controls in Super Smash Bros sucked!-- I already put the Brawl code on my page. However, last time I played online there was EEEEEPIC lag. And the controls are technically the same, but I also think the GC are better for SSB. It's okay. Thanks for your code. One time my internet lagged so much it took about 10 minutes just to finish a 2 minute brawl.-- 18:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, I was kicked out. I'll add you soon. :Hate Wii controls for Brawl love 'em for Kart Wii... I'll get those codes soon... Have you ever tried the shake Wii-Remote smash attack? What do you mean? For Brawl?-- 00:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Gah! Annoying shaking! :Yes! It is awful! ::I know right! Userbox I was wondering if you could make friend user box for me (as a template), my copy/paste tool whent glitchy yesterday so I cant copy a code. If you do could you use this: :OoT Link!!! Uh.. that might be a little, uh... big... ::Erm... [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] :::Ok then... :Not unless you can do it, I heard you're really good at making sigs, you don't have to. [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|zilla]] ::If you want a siggy I can do that but Snowy does Userboxes. OK, but do you want me to do the userbox? I haven't seen Snowy in a while... :I saw him like two weeks ago. Well if CL not that good then, Snakeboss14 you can do it if you whant. Put it here please User:Joshazilla23/friend . :CL, you can do me a sig if you want to, you're sigs aways come out perfect so, if you want ::Ok :Ok, then. Any coloring ideas or do I leave that to my judgement? ::I'd say Blue and Silver, Moar blue though. Yes, good combination... :Blue & silver it is! '''RWAR!' ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! ::Then I'll tell ya when it's done. ::::D Good with colors I am! I don't know... Blue's too dark. Should I try with cyan? Snake Boss14~ [[Forum:New admin/voting|'For admin.']] Yeah, I actually prefer cyan over blue RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :No, not Cyan try: 333399 (Pigment Blue) or 0054B4 (Medium Teal Blue) Either will do. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :I actually prefer the second one. Is it OK like this? I couldn't get CL's colors so I tried with cyan. :Fixed colors, ehat do you guys think? ::It looks better like, that, but it sort of hides the "Josh". Doesn't matter anyways. :::I got an idea, I'll fix it! Lol search Awesome Crossing Redux on Newgrounds XDDDD! DRAW ON ME! Remember: Fish are never really alive, just less dead. Thanks, it's perfect, everyone feel free to put this on your user page! RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :Can't fix the name dissapearing but, close enough.